Finding a shoe that fits properly or comfortably can be a challenge. People are often forced to wear shoes that fit poorly because their feet do not fit within a conventional shoe size. Even when selecting among the best fitting size available for a given shoe style, the shoe may not necessarily fit well or comfortably. For example, a person's feet size may fall in-between shoe sizes. When shoes do not fit properly, the shoes have a tendency to slip off a person's feet. For example, the back portion of a shoe sometimes slips off a person's heel during walking, running, or other types of activity. In addition, the person's feet can move around excessively inside the shoe, resulting in abrasion and sores. There are no known devices that address these issues effectively to improve shoe comfort and fit.